Overdressing the Occasion
by sherlockisdead
Summary: Sherlock goes to meet Molly at her flat after she texts him some rather stimulating things. [From an RP in Omegle]


Hello Sherlock ;) -Molly

Hello, Molly. -SH

Are you busy, by any chance- Molly?

That depends -SH

So...if I said I wanted you right now, what would you say? -Molly

That I'm not busy. -SH

Well then ;) Meet me at my flat in about 5 minutes? -Molly

I'm on my way. -SH

Okay, good. -Molly

Molly looked through her things to find something suitable for the occasion, and soon enough she found an expensive black bra and underwear

Sherlock hurriedly paid the taxi driver and strode out onto the street. Standing at the door to Molly's flat he knocked briskly, fidgeting slightly with his blue scarf as he waited for her to come to the door.

Molly hummed making her way to the door, and opened the door with nothing but her underwear on, and smiled as Sherlock's jaw dropped.

"Oh- um," Sherlock took several moment to take in Molly's appearance, studying her virtually naked body from head to toe. A smile spread across his face, "Hello, Molly."

"Hello Sherlock" Molly said with a beaming grin swiped across her face, looking up at the handsome detective.

"I think I may have over dressed for the occasion," Sherlock smirked playfully as he stepped in. Once inside the flat, he began pulling off his long black coat and scarf.

Molly blushed as the detective walked into her flat. "Can I get you anything to drink?" She asked

"I don't think so," Sherlock mumbled absently, wrapping his arm around the Pathologist's waist and planting a quick kiss on her forehead.

"I missed you." Molly confessed "Every time we talk I feel like we act like we don't know each other, when really we see each other almost every day" She continued, and placed a kiss to his lips. She giggled and gasped a bit as the detective picked her up and carried her with her legs intertwined around his waist, their foreheads together.

"I don't see why we bother," Sherlock kissed the nape of her neck softly, "Have I mentioned how lovely you look, Molly dear?" He moved the two of them into the sitting room and sat down on the sofa.

Molly blushed, looking at her partner with great pride "Why thank you dear...I dressed up just for you" She then planted kisses on his lips whispering in between breaths "I want you"

She brought her arms to link around his neck as she continued to kiss him deeply.

"Then take me, love," He murmured against her lips, "I am yours," He took her small hands in his much larger ones and moved them to begin unbuttoning his shirt.

Molly began to quickly get Sherlock out of his sexy purple shirt that she loved oh-so-much. He was sucking at her neck, planting seductive kisses all over. She reached for his trousers and pulled them down as he stumbled out of them "Bedroom?" she mumbled

"Definitely," Sherlock scooped Molly into his arms and carried her off to her bedroom. Kicking the door shut carelessly behind them, he set Molly lightly on the soft bed. Climbing over her, he began trailing light kisses all up her body, starting low down, then slowly moving up until he reached her mouth where he kissed her deeply. His tongue explored the depths of her mouth longingly.

Molly moaned his name quietly as she began o rid of her panties, and attempted to reach behind her and unlatch her bra straps

She could feel his hardness rub up against her, at that she moaned "please...I need you"

Sherlock adjusted himself slightly, then slid smoothly into her, a soft moan escaping his lips. Molly and he fit so well together, moving to a perfect rhythm, "I love you, Molly," He mumbled into her ear, then began kissing at her neck softly. "Oh I love you too Sherlock" She gasped as he entered her, she felt her body screaming for more. "Harder...please" Molly begged.

Sherlock gave into her wish with pleasure. His body ached with ecstasy and his hands moved along her back. His flurry of kisses began snaking down her again, lingering at her wonderfully formed breasts.

**"**Mmhmm" She mumbled. Sherlock bit her neck and thrusted even harder into Molly. "Oh god Sherlock. Fuck me" Surprised at the Pathologist's foul language, Sherlock smirked. They were both close to being pushed over the edge.

"As you wish," Sherlock gasped out, panting heavily, nibbling at Molly's jawline. He was mad with lust for her. They were in perfect harmony together. Sherlock felt an orgasm building as he gripped at the bed sheets tightly. Crying out softly with pleasure.

Molly followed shortly after, screaming his name at the top of her lungs, almost positive that her neighbors above could hear. "Oh **_FUCK_**" Molly yelled. The word again. Coming from the sweet shy pathologist Sherlock knew at work. He loved this Molly, the Molly that nobody else got to see. "I love you. thank you" She said as she nuzzled under his chin.


End file.
